


Lie to me

by Vardek



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В одну из первых ночей после смерти Спайка в 7х22 Баффи вспоминает его и не может заснуть. Ксандер тоже не спит, думая об Ане. После потери близкого человек порой так хочется, чтобы кто-нибудь тебе солгал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Night Angelus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Night+Angelus).



> Quote from BtVS 2.07 “Lie to me”  
> Giles: The good guys are always stalwart and true, the bad guys are easily distinguished by their pointy horns or black hats, and, uh, we always defeat them and save the day. No one ever dies, and everybody lives happily ever after.  
> Buffy: Liar.

Свет, исходящий от него был слишком ярким, но она не могла отвести он него сияющих глаз. В ее взгляде была гордость. За него. И любовь. Которую он не принял. И боль. Которая скоро придет и уже не отпустит.  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
\- Нет, не любишь. Но спасибо...  
Баффи вынырнула из сна. В ее ушах все еще звучал его голос:  
\- ..спасибо...  
Она уткнулась лицом в подушку и резко выдохнула. Словно кто-то ударил ее. Больно. Нестерпимо больно.  
Спасибо...  
Нет. Она не заплачет. Она не хотела выплакать свою потерю досуха.  
У нее осталась лишь память о нем. И боль.  
\- ... за то, что сказала.  
Вспышка, жар. Бешеный спринт. Прыжок на крышу автобуса.  
Ее тело двигалось само по себе, подчиняясь заложенной в нем программе самосохранения.  
Она осталась жить в тот день. Спайк подарил ей еще один отрезок пути, одним махом обрубив свой.  
Судорожный всхлип вырвался из ее груди, чтобы быть немедленно подавленным. Нет. Она не позволит горечи вылиться из нее, чтобы оставить после себя сухую пустоту.  
Может быть она наказывала себя за все то время, что провела глядя ему в глаза и отравляя ложью, которая так легко срывалась с ее языка. Наказывала за то, что в тот единственный раз, когда она решилась на правду, он ей не поверил. А может быть она продолжала держаться за боль, потому что не хотела его забывать. Не могла позволить себе забыть, оставить его навсегда в прошлом. Пыталась растянуть прощание еще хоть на немного. Их отношения были настолько пропитаны изысканным страданием, что, расставшись с ним навсегда, она не могла позволить себе отпустить.  
Его.  
Себя.  
Их.  
Того, что не имело права быть.  
Того, что не могло умереть даже, когда один из них ушел.  
Навсегда.  
Всхлип.  
Где-то вдалеке, эхом отразилось от стен пустого отеля ответное короткое рыдание. И оборвалось.  
Кто-то, так же как она, боролся с собой, пытаясь сберечь свою боль.  
Словно та была воздухом.  
Без которого не жить.  
Баффи встала, накинула халат и вышла в коридор.  
Где-то вдалеке кто-то резко втянул в себя воздух, чтобы через секунду резко выдохнуть.  
Удар.  
Мягкий.  
Бессильный.  
Злой.  
Отозвавшийся скрипом пружин матраса.  
Тихий стон беспомощности.  
Тишина.  
Она легко толкнула полуприкрытую дверь:  
\- Ксандер?  
Человек, уткнувшийся лицом в подушку, вздрогнул и резко поднял голову:  
\- Баффи? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Не могла заснуть.  
Он поднялся и сел на кровати, спустив ноги на пол. Похлопал рядом с собой, приглашая ее.  
Долгое время они просто сидели, молча уставившись на противоположную стену, испещренную сеткой трещин.  
\- Мне всегда казалось, что она будет вечна, - прошептал он.  
\- Аня была всего лишь человеком. Мы все смертны, Ксандер.  
\- Как мы пришли к этому, Баффи? Сколько можно еще терять? Когда будет достаточно?  
Безжизненный голос казался чужим. Пустым и бесцветным.  
\- Не знаю. Когда-то я была уверена, что у боли есть дно. Просто нужно выплакать ее и станет легче.  
\- А сейчас? Ты веришь, что когда-нибудь нам будет легче? Что мы сможем забыть?  
\- Не знаю. Может быть. Если мы научимся лгать себе так, чтобы верить самим. Однажды я попросила Джайлза солгать мне. Странно. Я все еще помню каждое слово.  
\- И? Что он тебе сказал?  
Она улыбнулась. Тускло. Едва заметно в полумраке комнаты.  
\- Что хорошие парни всегда будут стойкими и правдивыми, что плохих парней всегда можно будет узнать по острым рогам и черным шляпам. И что добро всегда будет побеждать зло. Никто никогда не умрет, и все будут жить долго и счастливо.  
\- Что ты ему ответила?  
\- Что он лжец.  
Он снова замолчали.  
\- Солги мне, - тихо прошептал Ксандер.  
Баффи тяжело вздохнула.  
\- Про что?  
\- Про то, что герои умеют врать и изворачиваться. Что всегда есть способ обмануть смерть и вернуться к тем, кто их любит. Что добро не обязательно должно быть правильным и белым, а зло - черным и отвратительным. Что, если... если действительно во что-то веришь... сильно-сильно... всем сердцем... чудо случится. Не имеет права не случиться. Если веришь.  
\- Лжец.

 

Конец


End file.
